


Always you

by Immortal_love



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_love/pseuds/Immortal_love
Summary: "It's exhilarating, watching Magnus in his element. The warlock is dressed to the nines and currently surrounded by four girls trying to dance with him. He shimmies and twists and teases the girls one fleeting touch of hips or arms at a time.""A gentle brush of ringed thumb across his lips and Alec just melts. So of course, when Magnus stands up, grabs his waist and holds their hands together before asking, “care to join me?”, Alec says yes."Or in which, Magnus convinces Alec to come with him to the Pandemonium and fluff ensues.





	Always you

“Come to the Pandemonium with me tonight.” Magnus asks him not for the first time and the “can’t” is just on the tips of Alec’s tongue. 

But before he can utter the word, Alec realizes that Magnus expects him to deny his request and is already gearing himself up for disappointment. It’s evident in the sad tilt of his smile and the droop in his shoulders, he isn’t facing Alec, rather looking sideways and twisting the ring on his left forefinger. He hasn’t even heard the answer yet. 

“Sure, what the hell. I am off duty tonight anyway.” is what Alec replies instead.

And it’s worth watching Magnus’ eyes go wide and a delighted grin slowly spread across his face. 

 

Alec rarely goes to Magnus’ club or any club for that matter. He is not a fan of loud music and tons of sweaty bodies squirming together. It has never been his scene. Even before he was in a committed relationship with Magnus, Alec didn’t venture out much. 

As for Magnus, well, he is the owner Pandemonium, so it is his business. Literally. And he often likes to let go and just flow with the music, owning the dance floor and breaking dozens of hearts. But Alec knows him enough, trusts him enough to know that Magnus is loyal, faithful and he would, may be, look and flirt, but never would he ever do anything to hurt Alec. 

Tonight is probably the first time in their three- month long relationship that Alec has willingly said yes to Magnus’ offer. 

Magnus is practically skipping with excitement, wanting to dress Alec and making sure they look every inch the power couple they are. 

 

It's exhilarating, watching Magnus in his element. The warlock is dressed to the nines and currently surrounded by four girls trying to dance with him. He shimmies and twists and teases the girls one fleeting touch of hips or arms at a time. 

One would question why he is sitting by the bar nursing his beer, while his boyfriend held the stage? 

The answer is pretty simple. Alec doesn’t dance, and it’s not because he is clumsy and can’t move his two feet. Quite the contrary in fact. He is a shadowhunter, inherently graceful and entirely capable. It’s just he doesn’t like to. He doesn’t like pressing against the numerous bodies of strangers, letting them touch him or touching them in return. He doesn’t enjoy that kind of attention. 

Magnus looks over his newest dance partner’s shoulders, a slim young man with an average height and dark hair, and sends Alec a bright smile and an equally bright wink. Alec absolutely has to smile back in return. But then Magnus turns his attention back to dancing and Alec turns to look at his beer, the smile still on his face.

 

It takes him a while to become aware of the shadow standing next to him, till he hears a clearing of the throat a little too close. He looks up at the tall blonde man, leaning against the bar and watching him, smiling at him, when he notices Alec looking his way. 

Being heedless of his surroundings while lost watching his boyfriend’s moves, it’s disconcerting, to say the least. He’s a shadowhunter, aware and alert at all times. 

But at the moment he is more irritated because this man is distracting him from his precious Magnus watching time. 

“How can I help you?” Alec asks when he really wants to say ‘what the fuck do you want?’

The man’s smile stretches further. It lights up his eyes and makes him a little more attractive, if you were into the annoying, self-centered egotistical types.

“You can dance with me.” The man replies and Alec’s eyebrows disappear in his hairline. 

_Seriously?!_

But Alec has been raised to be polite and honest so he denies the blonde man’s request with a gentle, “I’m afraid I don’t dance. Thank you for the offer though.”

“I am sure you haven’t found the right partner yet.” The man doesn’t seem to be getting a hint. “Come on gorgeous, one dance.” 

Alec looks down at the outstretched arm and then back at the face unfortunately attached to it. His lips purse into a thin line as he tries to control the urge to punch this idiot in his face. “I am good,” he replies and pointedly looks away towards the dance floor.

The man apparently still doesn’t get it, because he doesn’t move away, instead takes a seat on the stool next to him. He also seems to have taken a pill in persistence because he is hell-bent on making a conversation despite having been turned down. Or he doesn’t have any self-respect at all.

Or he has taken a few gulps of liquid courage, which doesn’t really excuse his behaviour.

“Tell me, do you see something you like?” 

And Alec being Alec, doesn’t even glance back, doesn’t avert his eyes from where he’s following his boyfriend’s moves on the dance floor. He smirks a little, licks his lips and says, “I am now.”

The disbelieving snort and a not very subtle “sure” from beside him makes him turn away from the wonderful sight. “I am sorry?”

“Magnus Bane? Really? Don’t set your standards so high princess. Bane has exquisite taste. Though you certainly fit right in, I should warn you, he is a one-time man, he will use and throw you like a wet towel before you can even blink. He’s rumoured to have a boyfriend, but look at him.” The last sentence is added with a disgusted snort and disapproval lacing the tone.

Blood rushes through his ears and his fists curl tight. With barely concealed rage and fire in his eyes, Alec stands up from where he had been lounging, straightening his back to his full height. It takes a monumental effort for him to suppress the urge to put his arrow through this repulsive man’s eye and instead lean in, close to the blonde’s face. It may appear intimate from a distance, but Alec’s voice is just above a whisper and cool as ice as he says, “You know that man, do you? Is that your expert opinion or are you just bitter he wouldn’t even look your way? Don’t you **dare** slander a man’s virtue, when you don’t even know him.” It makes people in their immediate vicinity stop and stare, ready to step in if the obnoxious blonde foolishly tries to engage.

His wannabe suitor appears taken aback by his sudden vehemence. He steps back giving Alec some space, having just enough sense in his addled mind to keep away from potential harm. Alec watches as he gulps, Adam’s apple bobbing in the process. The man wets his lips and takes a breath so as to speak, but doesn’t really get a chance. 

Arm around Alec’s waist pull him back into a sturdy chest, he stumbles but is caught and held by strong arms, warm lips placing a gentle kiss on the back of his neck. Alec smiles, his previous infuriation momentarily forgotten and leans back against the thick thigh supporting the small of his back as Magnus claims Alec’s previous seat as his own. He puts on arm around Magnus’ neck, placing his other on the man’s cheek and leans in to put a chaste kiss on his warlock’s lips. 

One small peck turns into two and soon Alec’s standing between the warlock’s legs, propped against the counter, his back cushioned by a muscled thigh and his lips entwined with his beautiful lover’s, relishing each other’s taste. 

Alec pulls back with a smile, his heart full to bursting with love for this beautiful, amazing man. He can’t help but lean in again, for just a small peck. “You were amazing.”

Magnus chuckles and caresses Alec’s cheeks with the back of his hand. “ **We** would be even more amazing if we were there together.” A gentle brush of ringed thumb across his lips and Alec just melts. So of course, when Magnus stands up, grabs his waist and holds their hands together before asking, “care to join me?”, Alec says yes.

 

It's not really a hassle, the dancing, Alec thinks after spending two songs worth of time on the dance floor. It’s a slow sequence now and Alec has one of his arms around Magnus’ waist, the other holding his neck while Magnus is holding on to his hips with both of his. Simply swaying with the music, Alec brings his forehead down till he’s touching Magnus’ and smiles. “Hey”. 

Magnus giggles softly, tilting his head to press a small kiss to the corner of his lips. “Hey yourself.” 

“Do you know you practically rescued that idiot. I was just waiting for him to say something else so I could kick his ass, or put an arrow through his body.” Alec says quietly. 

“My my Alexander! Such violence against a mundane?! What did he do that made you so ready to forget protocol?”

Alec shrugs as well as can in their position. “He was trash talking about you. I couldn’t stand it.”

Magnus is silent for a while, even halting their dance. And just as Alec starts to feel that tiny spark of bubbling anxiety, Magnus leans forward and puts his head on Alec’s shoulder. Turning his head and kissing the rune on Alec’s neck, he whispers “my savior.”

And Alec understands. He can feel it in the way Magnus circles his arms around his waist and pulls him closer, in the way he huddles his face a little deeper into his neck, in the way his breath trembles against his ear. 

Magnus is grateful that he stood up for him. And it just makes Alec so angry at the people who had previously been in this wonderful man’s life and not cared enough. Have not shown him how beautiful he is, how worthy of love and affection. Haven’t shown him that just because he is powerful, he doesn’t always have to be, that they are there, for him. 

Alec holds him close too, gently rocking their bodies even though the music has changed again. “I love you.” He whispers. And Magnus’ equally soft, “you too” is just the music he wants to hear for the rest of their lives.


End file.
